7 Pairings I Don't Normally Ship
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: Here begins a little challenge, given to me by one of awesome friends/writer, Aquailita. She challenge me to a writing challenge so I selected 7 (supposed to be 14) pairings I don't ship, but anyways. Their are some both yaoi/hetero and they are pairing I DON'T NORMALLY ship so don't hate me if they are OOC. I am awesome but not perfect. First Chapter is Corruptshipping.
1. Corruptshipping (Priest Seth x Akefia)

Accepting Aquailita's Challenge: 7 Pairings I Don't Normally Ship

A/N: Here begins a little challenge, given to me by one of awesome friends and favorite writers, Aquailita.

The challenge started when I challenged her to do an unabridged Thiefshipping story and even though I love the abridged stories she wrote I couldn't help but throw this out there. So in return to accepting my challenge she gave me this one.

The challenge was to pick a theme from a page and I chose 7 (was supposed to be 14) pairings I don't normally ship. So here we go!

First chapter is...*digs into a hat and pulls out a slip of paper* Corruptshipping- Priest Seth x Thief King Bakura

* * *

Seth paced nervous on the balcony that led out of his lavish bedroom at the his cousin, the Pharaoh's palace. His room overlooked the redish looking night time sands of the desert. Seth blew out a sigh, the air was warm and dry, just every other day. Seth placed his hands on the balcony's rail resting his head against his bronze arms. He lied his head there in thought, _'He's late, like always' _Seth thought with an affectionate smile as he thought of his lover.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, "Your late, as always" Seth said placing his hands on his lover's. His lover chuckled as he turned Seth around so he could see his lover's flushed expression. He could always make Seth blush. Seth's lover smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover on his slightly parted lips. Seth melted as soon as his lover's lips touched his, he moaned hotly as he felt his lover's hand travel from his waist to his arse. He grabbed ahold and made Seth mewl with pleasure.

"Yes..mmmhh..I love those sounds" his lover whispered into their kiss.

"Akefia..." Seth moaned out as he lover's lips moved down his neck. Akefia's lips attached themselves to Seth's jugular vein as he bit down and suckled, leaving a noticeable red mark. Seto moaned out loud as Akefia moved his lips to suck on Seth's Adam's apple while his fingers dug into Seth's beautiful hips.

"Lets take this inside..Shall we" Akefia said licking the shell of his lover's ear, his breath ghosting over his ear. Seth nodded as Akefia lifted him up, his legs immediately locking around his lover' waist. Akefia smirked and captured Seth's lips as the sauntered in the door. His lips never left Seth's as he set him down on the plush bed.

Seth gasped as Akefia's skilled fingers trailed up his chest, his thumbs ghosting over his hardening nipples. "Mhhmmm, Seth.." Akefia murmured as he slid Seth's shirt off, "So beautiful , so perfect..."

"Akefia...hurry up" Seth said, his words ending a soft moan. Akefia was never one to do as he was told but for his lover, he would do anything. He removed his lips from Seth's body and helped his lover out of his shirt, then his trousers, cape and shoes. Akefia smirked as Seth lay bare before him. He smirked once more before he stripped out of his red cloak, dropping it to the ground. A gold medallion sparkled against his scarred chest, his newest treasure.

Seth admired the sparkling, golden medallion hanging around his lover's neck. A throb of pain stabbed his heart. Akefia said he loved him and he knew it but their was a part of Seth that hated Akefia, he hated that Akefia had such a pointless vendetta. It was the former pharaoh who annihilated his home, not Atem. And Seth vowed to keep his younger cousin safe, even if that meant hurting the person he loved the most. He screamed out in pain and dizzied pleasure as Akefia thrust into him without warning. He gave no warning and no preparation. That wasn't like Akefia.

Seth moaned as the thrusts increased their speed. He threw his head back and groaned as Akefia took his weeping, neglected erection into his hands, pumping it at the fast set pace of his thrusts. With a rough, hard thrust Akefia found Seth's sweet spot. Seth screamed out in deep, pure pleasure. He didn't care if the whole palace heard him. Akefia grunted as he came, filling Seth's arse with his essence. Seth groaned and released on he and Akefia's chest. He sighed as Akefia crashed down on his chest.

"You were amazing..." Akefia murmured kissing Seth's lips gently. Seth only nodded as he watched Akefia's breathing even out.

He carefully slid away from his lover. He glanced over his shoulder and he retreated into his private washroom. He cleaned himself up, making sure to wash all the semen off the from of his body, while he managed to get most of Akefia's essence that had dried on his legs. He sighed after that task was accomplished. This wasn't right, it never was and it never really bothered him until now. All he wanted was Akefia but now a deep hate festered in his chest. A hate for Akefia. Why all of a sudden? Seth didn't understand.

He washed his hair and the rest of his body and rinsed before stepping out of the steam shower. He dressed quickly and made his way back into the bedroom, sighing. Akefia was sleeping off his release, he hadn't even realized that Seth had left. Seth glared daggers at his former lover.

"I hate you..." he murmured, walking around the side of the bed. He frowned when he noticed a dagger, Akefia's dagger slicking out of his satchel. Seth picked the dagger up out of the satchel, testing its weight and feel in his hands.

I walked over to the bed and held the dagger over his sleeping lover. He silently begged Ra to aid him in this and forced the knife down. The knife dug into Akefia's back. Seth watched in horror and agony as Akefia's eyes shot open and looked at him with so much confusion and hurt and...betrayal.

Seth cried out as blood pumped from Akefia's wounds. He pulled the knife out and gasped as blood poured from Akefia's chest. The knife went all the way through...

Tears poured down Seth's face, "No!" Seth said sinking to his knees, beside the bed, "What have I done? Ra condemned me to Hell, but spare Akefia!" he shouted as he drove the knife into his own chest. He gasped as the knife punctured his heart. He smiled as the life left him, "I'm so sorry, Akefia..."

* * *

A/N: *rubs back of head* I really don't know where this fic came from but I realized something. In my one-shot series I started out with lemon and this...Hmmm very peculiar indeed. Oh well the more lemon the better! I love all my lovely readers and I big thanks to Majintalina2118 who co-wrote this with me.

We also tried something new, Talina wrote Seth's parts and I wrote Akefia's. Usually it would be flip flopped. *shrugs shoulders*

Peace out! *gives peace sign* :3


	2. Puffshipping (Ryou Bakura x K, Jonouchi)

A/N: This was supposed to be Liberashipping but I changed my mind. Sorry about that but I just don't the idea of Yuugi with Marik and vice versa. Hate it but its not your story. So here comes some Puffshipping, one of my favorite (I don't normally ship this) pairings.

DO NOT IGNORE THE PARENTHESIS! YOU MUST READ THEM!

*This was co-written with Majintalina2118 as always.*

Chapter 2- Puffshipping (Ryou Bakura x Katsuya Jonouchi)

_Japanese names used!_

* * *

Ryou had never been one for dancing or partying or drinking heavily. Not like Jou at least. Ryou would have a glass of wine every now and then but he had never before gotten 'drunk' or 'high'. Ryou was a good boy from the right side of the tracks. While Jonouchi was not.

Jonouchi had never had anything handed to him in life. He had worked for everything he had. His calloused hands showed it. Jonouchi worked for what he had and he was humble to what he had. Nothing he owned was exotic. Nothing but Ryou Bakura.

Ryou Bakura had always been something of a mystery to Jou but he felt something for the boy. He seemed to be attracted to this little lost puppy. Ryou was never very popular and he never had many friends but he was always willing to try new things.

* * *

Ryou gasped as he felt Jonouchi's calloused hands wrap around his own pale hand. He blushed as Jonouchi pulled him to his feet. He swayed slightly.

"Dance with me Ryou-kun" Jonouchi said softly. Ryou blushed and nodded and Jonouchi led him to the dance floor.

The dance floor was hit up with thousands of lights all flashing and bouncing around wildly with the dancers that were scattered around the Club. Jonouchi pulled Ryou close to him as his body moved to the bounce of the bass in the song. Ryou blushed as Jonouchi grinded into his hips making him moan softly. He close his eyes and leaned his head back. His body seemed to enjoy the dancing so his body begin to move. His body moved with the ebb and flow of the songs that played.

His happy, chocolate colored eyes were locked with Jonouchi's own honey colored eyes the whole time they danced. Neither noticed that they had admirers. Some of the couples among the crowd had stopped their movements as they watched the pair of dancers.

Ryou felt his heart skip a beat as his hips melted in with the moves that Jonouchi's body made. Their movements were completely in sync, their eyes never left each others.

Jonouchi smirked as the songs tempo rose. His hips moved up to meet the pace of the song. Ryou's cheeks were tinged red from the amount of work he was doing. Jou stepped forward with his hips grinding against Ryou's crotch. Jonouchi heard Ryou groan and moan out with pleasure.

Jou had nothing to drink that night, he knew that Ryou didn't either. He didn't want to ruin his plan with a drink so instead he filled up on sodas throughout the night.

Jou continued to move his body to the music, as he felt Ryou's body doing the same. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against Ryou's ear. Ryou shivered and melted into Jou's hold. Jou's arms wound around the hikari's small waist.

Leaning in closer he pressed his lips against Ryou's. Jonouchi had never had much in life but Ryou Bakura meant everything to him.

His heartbeat increased as their lips crashed together in a frenzied kiss. Both poured all their passion and love and_ lust_ into the kiss. Ryou's lips were soft against his own. Ryou's mouth was like a warm, exciting cave that he loved to explore and oh how much he loved the way Ryou would gasp as Jou's hands roamed over his perfect, lithe form.

When air became an issue the two seperated. Both had stopped moving but neither seemed to notice. Ryou smiled shyly and blushed as he leaned his head against Jonouchi's chest. He could hear Jonouchi's heartbeat in his ear and he loved it. He smiled softly as Jou led him off the dance floor.

Jou guided him back to the table where he sat down, pulling Ryou onto his lap. Both males could stop their friends either dancing or drinking but neither gave a care.

All Jou cared about at the moment was Ryou Bakura.

* * *

Stay tuned for more chapters in Accepting Aquailita's Challenge: 7 Pairings I Don't Normally Ship.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

~kitty-goes-meow~


	3. Mastershipping(Duke Devlin x Seto Kaiba)

Chapter 3- Mastershipping (Duke Devlin x Seto Kaiba)

Beware this chapter is a little angsty. :-)

* * *

Take it from me. I know the inside and outside of Seto Kaiba. He's like a disease of sorts. To himself and others. He tries to run from the people that care. He tries to be distant and cold and pushy and a real bitch but I know.

Seto Kaiba can be a great time. His voice like silk, his hands light and warm on your hips and damn his lips. So soft, like a rose petal but something so rough and wild.

I don't think I'm the first to that side because he had a brief fling with Jonouchi and Marik but I know him. Better than they ever could for the simple fact that I understand him.

Kaiba is stubborn and hard headed and he lives in a bubble. He doesn't do things out of his comfort zone for a number of reasons but the main one might shock you. Brace yourselves...

Seto is afraid of people seeing his true colors.

He doesn't want to let anyone in because he's afraid. Don't get me wrong that's a pretty normal fear for people to have but Seto's different. Its deeper. But damn is he a good time.

Seto can forget everything with me around but he keep pushing me away. I stay away until he realizes that he needs me back. He cries and he had emotions he just won't show anyone. No one but Mokuba and me know about the softer, sweeter side of Seto Kaiba.

Seto sleeps in Mokuba's room during thunderstorms and when he's sick Seto works from home, even missing days of school for his little brother. Most people don't know Seto or they don't try but I know him.

Seto is like a Moon Flower. He only opens up and blooms his true colors behind closed doors and at night. Seto is a whole different breed of animal to me but I can't help but come back.

Whether Seto will ever admit it or not he needs me just as much I need him. Its a want and something that Seto can't live without. He just needs someone to watch out for him. What Seto needs is someone to love him.

I will do that. I do that for him. If only he would let me in...

* * *

"Devlin" Seto says, his silky voice floating over to me.

"Hmm" Is my response as I watch him stand in front of the large bay window in his library.

The library is one of Seto's favorite rooms in the mansion. He likes to read and he also writes poems. Most about me. I should be flattered, I am flattered.

"Can we talk?" He asks with a frown creasing his tired looking face.

"Sure" I say getting up to stand at his side in front of the moonlit window.

"I want to talk about us...What we have..." he says slowly, awkwardly.

"Fire away" I say gazing out over the well-tended gardens that Seto can never enjoy because he works too much.

"I want you to move..inwithme..." Seto says, stumbling over his words.

I am floored. He wants me to move in with him?

"Me move in with you..?" I say slowly.

Seto's face falls. _Shit. That's not what I meant!_

"Seto that's not what I meant!" I say trying to recover Seto.

Seto glances at me, his eyes are brimming with unshed tears. I sigh and pull him close to me. He sinks to his knees in front of me, sobbing into my chest.

"Seto of course I'll move in with you. I would love that and I thought you would never ask, that's why I was so shocked" I say lowering myself onto my knees.

I pull Seto close to me, holding him against my chest as if he were a small child. I stroke his hair as he cries. I can tell just by the way he's crying so hard that he hasn't cried in a very, very long time.

I'm whispering all kinds of things to get him to calm down. But I never encourage him to stop crying, I just try to steady his breathing as the sobs continue to wrack his body.

"Seto look at me" I say finally.

He gazes up at me like a lost child in need of his mother's love. It wasn't fair that Gozaburo hurt Seto and Seto took every beating and every amount of hurt so he would spare Mokuba.

"Seto go with me to the couch, we are going to sit their and maybe even sleep their until you cry every tear. I told you a long time ago that I love you and I mean it. Come on" I tell Seto as I help him up to his feet. I gently wipe away his tears as I sit him down on the couch.

Seto gently releases himself from the ball that he had curled himself into to let me into his arms. I nestle close to him and let him cry. Every bit of hurt and every bit of pain that Seto held outside is gone with every tear he cries.

* * *

Most people think that Seto Kaiba is a cold, ruthless businessman but I know better. Seto Kaiba might appear cold and calloused on the outside but for a good reason. Seto learned a long time ago that people couldn't be trusted.

Seto is only cold to those he doesn't trust. Yuugi and his friendship squad don't know Seto and they probably never will know Seto's true self. Seto keeps in hidden for a reason. Seto knows what evil is really out there in the world.

I press my lips against his hair as he sobs in shoulder. My shirt sleeve in soaked with Seto's tears but while tears are not a welcome sight to me, Seto needs this.

Seto is my everything and I am his everything.

He is the person that swept me off my feet.

He is my Cowboy Casanova.

He is my hero and my savior.

Seto Kaiba is my all.

* * *

A/N: A snippet of fluff (some angst) to help heal and mend a broken heart.

Stay tuned for more!

Up next is...*digs in a hat* Psychoshipping (Bakura x Mariku)

~kitty-kat-goes-meow~


	4. Tornshipping (Bakura, Ryou, Malik)

Chapter 4-Thiefshipping Marik x Bakura

I am totally a Bakura and Marik girl don't misread this I just don't like writing Thiefshipping fics. It makes me feel...weird. But I love you readers enough to write this.

*I LOVE THIEFSHIPPING! I JUST DON'T LIKE WRITING IT!*

This is chapter 4 of 7. So stay tuned! More chapters are on the way.

Chapter 5 will be Carmenshipping- Bakura x Mariku x Seto...

Stay tuned!:)

* * *

The light of the moon soaked the forest in a dim, white light as the ancient spirit trudged through the dense underbrush of the secluded forest. The white haired spirit was not paying much attention to anything but the path lied out before him. He growled low in his throat as he pulled the black trench coat, tightly around his shoulders. His breathing was soft and he was chilled to the bone by the harsh cold of the autumn air.

The 5,000 year old spirit looked up as he saw a splash of light against the darkness of the forest. He smirked with satisfaction, 'Finally' he thought. That stupid hikari would have hell to pay for making Bakura come out into the night at these temperatures. When Bakura told Marik to call him about the Battle City plans he did not mean to call him at 4:30 am to go here some plan. The white haired spirit growled as he shoved the door to the rickety cabin open.

Moonlight spilled into the open floor of the front room. The floor boards were a deep rich brown that sparkled with the light of the full moon. Bakura wandered down a hallway that was littered with debris, moving towards a soft, yellow light he saw from the outside.

Bakura continued to move through the halls at a quick pace. He fired off curses as he turned the door knob of the room where the light came from. Bakura grabbed a hold of the knob and growled when he couldn't get the door to unlock. After minutes of struggles the ancient spirit managed to get the door open. He gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

Marik lay open before him. The hikari's bronzed skin was complemented by the black and red silk that scarcely clad his torso. Bakura felt a smirk creeping onto his features. Marik's features were illuminated by a small lamp that had been plugged into an old outlet in the corner. Between the moonlight and the soft light of the lamp Marik looked beautiful.

Though Bakura would never say it out loud, he thought that the Egyptian hikari was beautiful all the time. Bakura's eyes did not leave Marik as he sexily slid his coat off. Marik's cheeks were tinged with a soft, pink blush. The hikari giggled as Bakura pounced on his lithe form.

Marik gasped as he felt Bakura's teeth sink into his neck. He moaned out loudly as Bakura forced his hands above his head. Bakura suckled on his neck drawing soft moans from the Hikari's lips. Marik released the mother of all moans when Bakura grabbed a hold of the hikari's hardened length.

"You like that don't you?" Bakura questioned as he forced his tongue down Marik's throat.

Marik shivered as he felt a cold metal trail down his chest as Bakura moved his mouth down south. Marik groaned in pleasure as Bakura ripped the trashy attire of his body. Marik shivered as the cold air inside the cabin hit his warm skin.

Marik shivered when he felt Bakura's finger probing his hole. Without warning Bakura stopped. Marik sat up in shock as Bakura fell to the floor. Marik screamed and wrapped a sheet around his lithe form.

Ryou sat up rubbing his head. "Marik?" Ryou questioned.

"Where am I?" the albino hikari questioned, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Ryou...Bakura and I were..." Marik didn't bother to finish.

Ryou's cheeks caught flame as he stood up. "Sorry Ry.." Marik murmured.

Marik was shocked when he felt a warm pressure against his lips. He gasped to see Ryou kissing him. Marik leaned in and moaned as Ryou's hands snuck inside the sheet and grabbed a hold of his hard length.

Marik moaned out in pleasure as Ryou lowered his head to suck on his length. Marik bucked his hips up to meet Ryou's eagerly awaiting lips. Ryou swallowed as much of Marik's hard cock as he physically could. He did his best to Marik's hips but he wouldn't lie when he said he liked when Marik shoved his length farther down his throat.

Before either males knew what was happening Ryou was moaning underneath the Egyptian hikari as Marik thrusted into his rosy, puckered hole.

"Marik More!" Ryou screamed as Marik's fingernails dug into his pale hips, blood started to flow between the Egyptian's fingers.

Marik was only too happy to oblige the smaller, paler teen as he increased his thrusts' speed. He heard the sexiest moan leave Ryou's lips when Marik thrust into his sweet spot.

"Marik...I'm gonna...ahh..." said Ryou incoherently as Marik thrust into him on auto-pilot.

Ryou screamed as he released his seed onto Marik's hand that was still wrapped around his shaft. Marik thrust a few more times before he came within the smaller male. Marik collapsed on top of Ryou's chest, still inside although flaccid. Ryou smiled up at Marik.

"Love you Ry" Marik said softly as he pulled out the teen.

Ryou moaned softly in pleasure, "Love you too Mar"

With those words said Ryou fell asleep with Mairk asleep on top of him.

* * *

Don't even ask me where this came from, I just...never mind but I did actually enjoy writing this.

Some Angstshipping and some Thiefshipping, aren't you lucky. Two pairs in one chapter!

~kitty-kaat-goes-MeOw~


End file.
